prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC15
is the 15th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 257th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Realizing how strong Pretty Cure is when they work together, Setsuna decides to reappear and tries causing a rift between them. '' Summary Love is delighted to get to meet up with Setsuna once school ends. Tagging along with her are Inori and Miki. Meanwhile, Moebius' mood is fowl and he inquires why they haven't gotten Infinity yet. He tells Eas to finish off Pretty Cure and she agrees, saying Cure Peach is foolish enough to let anyone into her heart. She will steal her Linkrun when she gets her chance to do so. At the mansion she puts on her pendant and takes off. Love and her friends wait by a statue for Setsuna to show up. When she does, she voices surprise to see them there since she was only expecting Love- but she agrees to let them join them anyway. After a while of fun they head off to Kaoru's Donut Cafe but they see how busy it is. They find out that Tarte is behind the chaos, and watch as he performs tricks for Kaoru to gain customers. Tarte juggles balls and does other things twice a day and the customers are welcome to have as many donuts as they can eat. As Tarte is explaining this, Kaoru happens to spot Setsuna and points out that she saw them conversing with Tarte. They panic before asking her to keep it a secret and she agrees. Since they are friends, its the least she can do. However, her true feelings are that she is bored and just wants to grab the Linkrun and take off. The girls decide to go bowling to kill some time when Setsuna asks for Love's email. She tries to steal her Linkrun while distracted, but the others bring up how they would like to exchange their emails with her as well, as a sign of friendship. When Setsuna sees that their phones match she expresses surprise before trying to steal the Linkrun again. Only for Chiffon to wake up and use her powers to make Love's Linkrun and other items begin to fly around. Inori and Miki try to explain this- but they tell her just not to ask. Instead, they use this moment to ask Setsuna why she said to Love what she did last time, reguarding that fortune about Miyuki since it upset her. To try to find their weakness she attempts to play along with them. Meanwhile, in his human form, Shun was out in the city to try to find a good source for a Nakewamake. He happens to spot a parrot repeating the words of the shop Manager, about his desires to date a woman. Shun gets an idea and switches to his true form, Soular, to make a Nakewamake from the parrot; one with the ability to make people honestly tell their true feelings to others- including insulting them or being mean. As he watches a demonstration of this ability he spots the girls heading into the bowling alley. After the girls choose their ball colors, Setsuna takes her turn and struggles between black and red. Before she can decide, Soular uses the Nakewamake to make Inori and Miki tell her what she said to Love back then was unforgiveable. The fortune made her sad and she shouldn't have been so mean that day. Setsuna seems not to care, but to cause further problems feigns pain by their cruelty and starts to cry before running off. They express surprise as Love appears shock and runs after her, trying to say that her friends didn't mean this and ask that she forgives them. Setsuna agrees to this when Soular makes Love confess that she is really happy that Setsuna is willing to be so understanding, and she believes deep down Setsuna is a good person- words that surprise Setsuna. Meanwhile, Inori and Miki sit with remorse as they recall what happened. They hadn't meant to make Setsuna feel the way she did, and while they were a little upset with her from that incident they didn't intend on ever bringing it up. Just then they happen to notice feathers on their backs. To help ease the mood, Love attempts to show Setsuna how to bowl. She misses, and when Setsuna claims her phone may just be in the way, Love decides to follow her advice. Setsuna takes her turn with the black ball and is able to get a strike. Just then she pretends to faint, and claims she is dizzy. She asks Love to get her some water and she runs off, allowing Setsuna to be alone with the abandoned Linkrun. By now, Inori and Miki have noticed that everyone in the bowling alley is starting to argue. They note that they all have feathers on their backs, just like theirs, and watch as more fly through the room. When they spot Soular, he enlarges the Nakewamake to fight them. When Love sees this she runs to their aid- but without her Linkrun she is unable to transform, so she runs back to grab it, leaving Inori and Miki to transform into Cure Pine and Cure Berry. They try fighting but they don't have enough power to stand against it. Meanwhile Setsuna tried grabbing the Linkrun but it started shining and rejected her, not allowing her to touch it without causing pain. Just then Love returns with the water and tells her not to go anywhere, grabbing her Linkrun and running off again. Just as Soular is about to defeat the duo Love shows up and transforms into Cure Peach. After weakening it, Pine uses Healing Prayer to purify the parrot while Peach used Love Sunshine Fresh to purify those it has effected. The people who were affected by the Nakewameke apologize to each other, leaving Soular to storm off out of anger. The girls return to Setsuna and apologize for what was said. They voice their shared opinions that she probably cares about Love a great deal, which was why she said what she did. These words leave Setsuna confused while the others appear to be in better moods. Major Events *Setsuna came close to getting the Linkrun, just to learn that it would reject her if she touches it. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Minami Shun / Soular *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Moebius *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Kaoru Trivia * This is the second episode where an animal is turned into a Nakawameke, the first was Lucky in episode 3. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes